If only you didn't hate me
by Ferrywings60
Summary: One-short of Brick and Blossom. Blossom hates Brick, but what if he just wants a chance to show he shouldn't be hated? Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read, and review : If you don't like it, sorry : If you do like it, yeah :) ALSO NEW SEQUEL POSTED UP! Yeah yeah Ik I said a one-shot, but i was convised other-wise! Enjoy :3 Don't hate too much on the sequel... please...
1. Chapter 1

**BlossomxBrick Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with the PPGs or the RRBs, sadly… it's ok, I'd probably mess things up anyway.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'll admit, I'm a TOTAL Powerpuff girls fan, and they just make me feel like I'm five again every time I watch their show… which is more than I like to admit… :P So this is a one-shot of Blossom and Brick together. They're teenagers, the girls still protecting Townsville and the boys still try to destroy it. Enjoy! R and R! Please? I love you people :3 you make me smile. **

Blossom walked home, enjoying the sweet day. She had just gotten out of school for summer break, and even if she was a little sad she didn't have any more homework or studying to do, she was glad to be out of their over crowed high school. Bubbles and Buttercup loved the attention the three of them got at their school, but Blossom preferred to ignore it and focus on her studies.

Of course along with them, the Rowdyruff boys went to their school too, soaking up their own glory mainly from the Goth or just plain bad kids. They had the dark reputation while the girls had the good reputation, and Blossom was sick of the boys always harassing them. All. The. Time.

Blossom was particular fed up with Brick, he was really pushing her buttons. Not only was he being an absolute dick around her, but then he had the nerve to actually HIT on her whenever he saw her. He'd flirt and mess with her hair, making Blossom flinch away and make a disgusted noise, but that only fueled his amusement.

"Hey Red!"

His voice scrapped against her spine, and Blossom came to a halt, her eyes squeezed shut in frustration. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

His loud footsteps came up next to her and stood in front of her, his annoying smirk already formed into the back of Blossom's mind.

"_What Brick?" _Blossom asked with as much bite in her voice as she could, refusing to look at him, her eyes still closed.

The years had been good to all six of them, the girls getting attention from every boy in their school and the boys grabbing every girls eye not matter if they were single or not. Blossom could already picture Brick 6' tall figure in front of her 5'7 body; his hand shoved into his baggy jeans and his dark red shirt hugging his muscular form. He had cut his fiery orange hair when they had first became teenagers, and ever since he's kept it at a short and spiked up manor, his side ways red hat showing some of the spike throw the hat's hole. He had become more built and filled out more, his body looking more intimidating even though Blossom knew she could kick his ass if she needed to.

Blossom didn't like thinking about Brick, mainly because he had truly become hot and she didn't want to cave into his charm, but he also just made her angry. He didn't have one decent bone in his body, and she was sick of this jerk taking up her summer time. Why didn't she just get a ride with Bubbles and Buttercup? Why did she have to walk and enjoy the day?

When Blossom didn't reply, Brick only smirked more.

"Oooo you look mad Red." He commented, teasing her with his signature smirk on his face.

Blossom clenched her teeth at one of her forever used and awful nicknames Brick gave her ever since they were kids, and she tried hard to display all the venom she felt towards him into her words. Her eyes opened quickly and pink met crimson.

"You would know. You have an _amazing_ habit of making people pissed off." The sarcasm in Blossom's words was strong, and the smirk on Brick's face grew even more.

His body got a little closer to hers and he spoke lowly, "I don't think it's healthy to be that mad. I could help you calm down and relax, if you want." His smirk and deep red eyes burned into Blossom's mind, even though she didn't let it show. His face was close to her's, his breath playing on the front of her neck and face. It smelt like mint, the scent swirling up into Blossom's mind, and his eyes ran over all parts of her face. Hunger and flirtiness lurked in his gaze, and Blossom had to stop herself before she physically gulped. She had to get a hold of herself and get rid of this prick.

"Here's how you can help, fuck off and get out of my life."

She walked around him, her heart beating rapidly as she walked away, and she left Brick standing in her dust. Hopefully he'd stay there and not comment on her attitude or cursing, and Blossom held her breath as she strode away, her feet making a slight clicking noise on the ground.

She could hear his chuckle, and a quiet, "See ya 'round Red." Before the air rippled around her ankles and Brick took off. She didn't care; she just kept walking, eyes down and hands gripped around her back pack straps. Why did Brick always have to mess with her? It was really getting old, and all Blossom want was for Brick to grow up and get out of her life.

She got home and Buttercup and Bubbles were already sitting on their couch and watching TV. Both were relaxed in a comfortable position as they addressed their 'older by a few seconds' sister.

"Sup Bloss." Buttercup practically grunt, emerald eyes not leaving the TV.

"Hi Blossom!" Bubbles cheerfully waved, her baby blue eyes landing on the red head for about two second before returning to their original position.

Blossom rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling at her sisters, and Blossom started on her way up stairs.

"I'm going to relax up stairs. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

The green and blue puffs uh-huhed Blossom, and the red puff head up stairs.

She kicked her shoes off after she walked into her room, and she laid down on her bed, sighing in a relaxed relief.

After the girls turned twelve, the Professor cleaned out the two spare rooms he had up stairs and made them each their own room. Blossom's room was a nice red color, the same as her favorite bow, and her carpet was an always clean white. Her bed was a soft pink twin sized bed, her pillows a mix of the three colors, and her furniture was white. Blossom loved her room, and was proud of it too. She could always relax and have time to think in it, and it was the one place she could retreat to when she needed to get away from everyone.

Blossom was about to slip into a lovely nap, when a deep and nerve scratching voice clawed in her ears and brain.

"This is a nice room Red, I'm loving the color choice."

Blossom sat up on her elbows, eyes almost steaming with hate, as she glared towards the shadow next to her closet.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Brick's face appeared after her question, his glistening smirk shinning with her room's light, and his crossed arms fell to his sides. He was practically sauntering out of the darkness, getting closer to her, and Blossom could feel the steam coming off of her.

"I'm here, Pinky, to spend some quality time with my friend." He joked sarcastically, sitting on the end of her bed.

Blossom recoiled away from him and sat up fully. She didn't like being this close to him; it angered her and freaked her out a little. Why was he so close? Sure it was hard keeping her eyes off of his body, which was flexed slightly as he leaned back on his elbows, but she blinked a few times to get those thoughts out of her head. Why had they been appearing so often recently?

"Seriously Brick, if you don't get our or tell me what you want, I'll go get my sisters and we can all beat your ass." Blossom forcefully spoke, her eyes like daggers towards Brick. She didn't like it when he was acting strange; it made him look up to something and just plain wrong. He should just fess up what he's doing or get out.

Brick's eyes lingered on Blossom for a moment, before he sighed and his expression grew sad. It shocked Blossom a little, but she didn't speak, afraid she'd set Brick off.

Brick rubbed the back of his neck then stood, shaking his head. Why was he shaking his head? What was he doing?

Brick stood with his back to Blossom, head looking out the window he'd open to get in. His hands were limp at his side, and his shoulders hunched a little.

"You still don't get it do you?" He asked his voice gruff and deep, his head turning so he could see her from his peripherals. Now Blossom was really confused, like to the point she could reply.

Brick didn't wait for a reply, and he tightened his fists, turning on his heels and moved towards Blossom. His rough hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her, a lot softer than she suspected judging by how quickly he moved. Blossom was stunned at first, the movement throwing her completely off guard.

His lips were soft, they moved perfectly against hers, and Blossom soon found herself unconsciously kissing him back. Their movements were synced perfectly, even motion causing more sparks and emotions to dominate Blossom's head and body, but Brick quickly broke from the embrace, and back away.

Blossom opened her eyes and looked at the tall boy in front of her, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"If only you didn't hate me. But… you do. So I'll go now. I guess… I won't see you around. Bye Blossom."

The use of her real name made Blossom even more silent, and she could only watch Brick as he climbed out her window and flew away.

Why did she feel like this? Had she always had these weird tingly feelings trapped inside her towards Brick that she refused to unleash? Why didn't she give him a chance? He may be rude, obnoxious, and more of a royal pain in the ass than Princess, but judging by that look he gave her… he did really care deep down.

Blossom stopped talking to herself, moving and exiting her door, and she hurried down stairs and towards the door to leave. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she was going with it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Buttercup questioned, both of her sisters looking at her hurried figure.

"Out."

That was the only reply Buttercup got as Blossom left, closing the door behind her.

It was starting to get dark as Blossom got in her car, the one she almost never used, and she sped toward the heart of Townsville. Why wasn't she flying, you ask? Well Blossom was smart enough to know if she went flying around Townsville at night, there were enough villains out there just itching for a fight, and a lone flying Powerpuff girl was the perfect target. So she'd blend in like everyone else and take a car, a fight being the last thing she needed.

Her car sped to the Boy's house fast, and she parked outside. She glanced around, making sure no one was around, and she slipped inside the main lobby and headed towards the stairs. The doorman was asleep and looked like he could care less if anyone came in or not, and Blossom merely ignored him as she went up. She knew which floor their apartment was on, the three girls had to make a house call once after the boys robbed the whole bank, and Blossom hoped they hadn't moved houses.

She got to her door and without thinking, knocked quickly; praying one of the three would answer. She still didn't know why she was here, but all the left over tingled that were encouraging her feet to move also blocked out the loud, obnoxious talking of her brain. She didn't want to think right now, she only wanted to act.

Thankfully Boomer opened the door; already in his pajamas even if they had just gotten out of school not even an hour ago, and the tall blonde looked really sleepy.

His eyes grew wide as he realized who was at the door, and he stepped back stuttering, "B-blossom?"

She sighed and pushed past the baffled Boomer, giving him a quick, "Yeah Boomer, it's me. Where's Brick?" She looked around their dirty and broken down apartment, her eyes trying not to make a disgusted look on her face, as Boomer answered slowly.

"He's, uh, down the hall. Second door on the left. But-"

Blossom ignored Boomer as she made her way down the hall. She past two doors, one on the right and one on the left, until she reached the second door. Her hand touched the door knob, swinging it open, and her feet moved her into the room. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, she wasn't thinking.

Brick was standing in front of his dresser, eyes wide in shock, almost mimicking Blossom's shock earlier, and he faced her.

"Blossom, wh-"

Before he finished, she moved forward and kissed him again, hands moving to the sides of her face.

That warm tingly feeling came back, and she knew she had made a good choice. Sure he was rash, rude, and an awful person most of the time, but she couldn't keep lying to herself that she didn't have an attraction to him. She had been putting thoughts of him in the dark part of her brain for so long; she now knew she couldn't ignore them. But she didn't really want to either.

Brick kissed her back, his kiss happy and passionate, and his arms moved around her waist, a little hesitant, but there none the less.

They broke for air, and Blossom looked at Brick.

"I may hate you… but I'm willing to change that if you are." She stated quietly, not moving from their embrace.

Brick only smiled a little, nodding a little, and he kissed her again, his lips gentle, yet none of the heat wavered.

Blossom was ready to give Brick a chance, even if the super hero in her was nervous. He deserved at least one chance, and if he proved himself worthy of her forgiveness some day, then she'd give him it.

Because she did still hate him, but with her unwanted attractions and the fact she knew he cared for her, she would give him a chance to change her hate. Into something good… or at least Blossom hoped so.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Yes I'll admit the beginning was kinda lame, but I was tired when I wrote this and way too lazy to fix it. Please review, helpful reviews are welcomed, flames are not. If you didn't like it, I really don't want to hear about hope you hated it. Sorry, but haters don't faze me :P Review my lovelies who DID enjoy it! Sorry I was too lazy to fix the beginning for you, I'll do better on other ones. **


	2. Chapter 2-Sequel

**BlossomxBrick Fanfiction SEQUEL!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with the PPGs or the RRBs. Seriously, don't even believe me if I say different.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'll tell you now. I WASN'T going to write a sequel. I like REALLY REALLY wasn't going to. Mainly cause I couldn't get a good idea and I have so many bad things going on in my life right now, I just couldn't get the energy for it. But, some guest named LordCybot and two others named gilly boy and breaker99 has requested that I make a sequel (Plus many others). So I'll give it my best dudes. I will, just for you all. Lol. I love all you readers, and I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. R and R!**

**Dedication: Yeah LordCybot, this is for you. Others did request a sequel, but it made me laugh how you said you wanted a sequel XP **

Blossom stepped inside her house, returning from her summer job, and she dropped her bag down on the couch. The house was empty except for the slight tinkering of the Professor in his lab, and Blossom sighed in relief.

Finally, she could relax.

It had been a long day at her work, helping people and answering a billion and one questions, and all Blossom wanted to do was sleep. Granit, it was four o'clock in the afternoon so the sleeping would have to wait, but she still wanted to lie down of her soft bed and not move.

She hovered up the stairs, rubbing the back of her neck and blinking a bit, her pink eyes a bit drowsy. She walked down the hall to her door, pulling it open. Her lights were off and only her windows let in the sunlight from outside. Home sweet home.

She walked in and smirked to herself, clicking the light on her night stand, and she commented seemingly to nothing.

"You're really not good at sneaking around anymore. I know you're there."

For a split moment, Blossom thought she was wrong and she was alone. But then a figure hovered down off the ceiling and dropped next to her.

"K, you got me."

Blossom turned and smiled as Brick's lips brushed against hers, his arms encircling her waist. Her arms went around his neck and the two kissed for a moment before pulling back, that signature tingly feeling lingering on Blossom's lips.

Two months. For two months Blossom and Brick 'hated' each other. Consistently acting like they despise each other and fighting with their siblings, the two reds would both receive awards for their fantastic performances. The truth was they could barely stand being away from each other. That one day had grown into something so much bigger that both the reds couldn't have seen it coming. Blossom could feel Brick's addiction coursing through her, and judging by the look on his face when he saw her, he had it too. Despite all the attraction they were feeling, there were just four little problems that were stopping them from being an open couple.

Their siblings.

After the day Blossom decided to give Brick a chance, they agreed that no one could know about them. No exceptions, no buts. No one could know. The minute someone found out, it would be over, and that was the last thing they wanted. Making that silent pack not to tell was the first stepping stone to their relationship… but it also brought lies.

Sure Blossom felt guilty about lying to her sisters about where she was going or who she was with. It killed the red deep inside, but being with Brick made all the guilt melt away. It was like a constant battle that she was stuck in. One minute she hated herself and wanted to tell her sisters, and the next her brain was fuzzy and sparks were shooting happiness through her body. Blossom didn't know what to do for like the first time ever, and frankly she was both torn and ok about it.

Brick's eyes looked down into hers as his smirk was present on his lips. Blossom stepped back and laid down on her bed, her hand pulling Brick with her.

Blossom closed her eyes and sighed happily, asking Brick, "What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do today."

"Gott'um done. Plus I saw you walking home from work and wanted to say hi." He replied, nuzzling into her neck as his arm held on to her waist. His breath danced across her jaw and she shivered happily, turning into him.

"You know my family could've been home. Buttercup would've killed you if found you in here." Blossom laughed against his chest, growing more tired as she lay against him. He was really warm, almost like an electric blanket, and Blossom could feel herself drifting off. She had to admit, it was nice having a personal heater.

Blossom could feel Brick shrug under her as he smiled.

"Ahh I don't care about BC," a smirk grazed his words as he continued, "Plus, I'd rather see you when I was black and blue rather than not at all."

Blossom felt her heart skip a beat when he said that, her cliché insides melting, and she moved into him more. His fingers moved through her long hair as she listened to his heart beat. It was a steady sound that calmed her. Who knew that her once worse enemy would be the one person who could relax her the most?

There was a long pause between the two, both just taking in the others presence, when Brick broke it by speaking, "We should tell them some time soon."

The words woke Blossom up and caused her to sit up, pink mixing with red. His crimson eyes burned into hers and she saw the seriousness in his gaze. Did he really want that? Did he want to possibly put their relationship in danger by telling their siblings?

She tried to stop the worry from crossing her face as she tried to reply, "Brick I-"

But Brick cut her off.

He sat up, her legs moving around his waist and his arms went around her waist. Brick touched their foreheads together as he looked at her and explained, "Red," Blossom couldn't help but smile at the nickname as he spoke, "listen to me. I haven't had the best ideas in the past, nor have I made the best choices." He faltered in his words and looked away from her before speaking again, "But… I'm sure about this. If my brothers don't except us, fine then. Screw um, I don't need them. If your sisters don't approve… well we'll have to see what we're gonna do. But I want to tell them. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But soon. Blossom… I hate hiding this, and I want people to know I have the best girl in the universe."

Blossom stared at him for a while, her mind racing.

He had just given her the biggest compliment she's ever gotten from him… but it also had an under line to it. Brick wanted to tell people? He wanted people to know about them? For some reason, the idea didn't appeal to Blossom very much. What would the people of Townsville say? What would her family say? What would happen to them after the secret was out?

Wait a sec… why did she care? Since when did Blossom EVER care about other people's opinions? She's always been different and she's always been judged. Why would this now amazing relationship be the thing that causes her to worry about judgment?

It shouldn't be, and Blossom could see that now.

She touched the side of Brick's face, turning it slowly so he'd look her in the eye, and she kissed him lightly. Her lips moved gently against his, her worry melting and her mind setting straight. Yeah, she'd tell them.

They broke apart and Brick looked at her a bit confused.

"We'll tell them." She whispered, fingers staying of the side of his face. She knew what she wanted and she knew it'd be the best thing. No matter the consequences.

Brick eyes lit up a bit more and he kissed her again, both of his hands moving to her face. The touch was rough but his hold was gentle. He broke the kiss and hugged her. Blossom's nose went against his shoulder and she could smell his intoxicating scent as it filled her nose.

"I'm glad you think so too… I really am." Brick whispered against her ear. Blossom nodded slowly, his warmth and scent soothing her, causing her to close her eyes.

Brick could feel her relax and he pulled back a bit, smirking. He pushed her bangs out her face, asking, "You wanna sleep Red?"

All Blossom could do was nod, slumping against him. Brick moved and laid her down, pulling the blankets over her. She pulled them up against her chin and sighed happily. Brick was about to leave out the window he always uses when Blossom reached out and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were half open and she looked up at him.

"Stay."

The one word was all that need to be said as Blossom felt Brick moving in next to her. His arms hugged onto her waist and his heat was absorbed into Blossom. She couldn't help but sigh happily. Yeah… she could get use to this.

A small smile crossed her lips as she uttered three words before she dozed off, "I hate you."

Brick deep chuckle played against her shoulder as he remembered their old joke with each other.

He kissed her shoulder and whispered back before falling asleep as well, "I hate you too."

The pair fell asleep perfectly content… together.

Only a few hours later, Bubbles and Buttercup peaked their heads into Blossom's room to see if she was ready to come down to dinner. Both of the puffs saw the sleeping reds and closed the door quietly, careful not to wake them.

Buttercup stood staring at the door, shock evident on her face, but Bubbles just smiled. The blue puff held out her hand, the other on her hip, and a smirk crossed her face.

Buttercup sighed and pulled a twenty out of her pocket, putting it in Bubbles' hand. The green puff grumbled as she trudged down the stairs and Bubbles could only beam back at their red-headed sister's bedroom door.

Bubbles joined Buttercup on the couch after a moment and made one final comment before watching TV.

"Told you so."

**A/N: And there you have it! Now if it sucks…. I'm really sorry. I kinda just sat at my computer today and was like, 'I need to write this sequel'. If it's terrible… be nice with the reviews. You can say you didn't like it, but don't hate on me all THAT much. Please? I tried, I really did. Like I said I wasn't going to write a sequel cause I didn't really have other ideas, but I thought this was ok. Maybe I was wrong to write this… idk. Just R and R please? Thanks guys. **


End file.
